The present invention relates generally to a lining material for use in the interior of footwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inner liner that is reversible and/or removable.
Footwear typically includes an external portion and an internal portion. The external portion comprises functional and aesthetic materials designed, in part, to protect the wearer's foot against the elements, in addition to making the shoe aesthetically appealing. Leathers and synthetics are examples of rugged materials that are used on the external surface of a shoe. The internal surface or lining of a shoe is typically designed to promote the comfort of the wearer's foot. In addition to a soft, comfortable footbed that the foot rests on, the shoe lining is typically soft and smooth to protect against abrasion of skin.
During wear, mechanical stress occurs between the foot and the shoe. However, other stresses arise within the shoe that may create discomfort for the wearer. Among the most noticeable are environmental stresses created by the external or ambient climate (e.g., rain, snow, heat) and the internal or micro climate created by the foot while it is in the shoe. Because the foot is typically confined in a shoe, heat and moisture (in the form of perspiration) produced by the foot build up inside the shoe and are difficult to control. During intense activities the lining of a shoe can become saturated with perspiration. In addition, weather conditions such as snow and rain can cause the lining of a shoe to become saturated with water.
The condition of a lining within a shoe is extremely important, as the lining is a component that has very close proximity to the foot and has a direct impact on the comfort of the foot. Attempts have been made to control the internal environment of a shoe through climate control features such as waterproof-permeable membranes and airflow systems. These features have had only limited success, primarily because they are overpowered by the internal micro climate of the shoe and the external macro climate of the elements. For example, once the interior of the shoe becomes saturated with moisture, it is difficult to dry out the shoe. One could try to air dry the shoe, which is time consuming. Alternatively, one could use heating devices such as a hair dryer. However, in this case, the inside of the shoe can become very hot, which could damage components of the shoe. Furthermore, using a hair dryer or other heating device with the lining in situ rarely results in thorough drying inside the shoe. Thus, there remains a need for a lining that is quickly and easily refreshable and/or replaceable in order to provide an immediate, renewed environment to the internal cavity of the shoe.